monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Scare Day
Description Volume 1, Episode 9: When Frankie accidentally puts her bolts on backwards, she gives her classmates quite a shock. Summary Frankie is texting on her iCoffin as she walks down the hall, not paying attention to her surroundings. Nonetheless, it can hardly be considered her fault that she bumps into Mr. Where, an invisible teacher, which causes her foot, hand, and neck bolts to fall off. Mr. Where helps her collect her foot and neck bolts and helps her up, advising her to pay better attention from now on. She thanks him and reassembles herself, but she is unaware that she puts her bolts back in in reversed positions. As she walks down the hall, her bolts' reversed polarity causes her iCoffin to malfunction, Clawdeen's hair to frizz up, and Cleo's locker door to slam shut on Cleo's head, which in turn causes an earring to get caught in a vent in the door. Frankie is oblivious to all but the iCoffin's malfunctioning, which she still doesn't realize is her doing. She tells the person on the other side of the connection she's going to hang up, but in doing so shocks two other students and a bat. This, however, is observed by Ghoulia, who follows Frankie to the creepateria. Before reaching the creepateria, Frankie passes by a row of students at their lockers and her polarity causes all the doors to slam shut and the students to be shocked. She remains oblivious, but that changes once inside the creepateria. As she stands in line next to a scarecrow boy, she makes idle chitchat about the food until his staples are torn from his sackmouth and fly towards Frankie. Next, the server's ladle flies from his hand and attaches itself to Frankie's forehead. This is followed by most of the kitchen tools, which miss Frankie but almost hit the students in the back of the creepateria. Frankie apologizes profusely and laments the day's quality. Ghoulia catches up by then and plucks out Frankie's neck bolts. She switches them and puts them back in, making Frankie realize all the trouble was polarity-related. She hugs Ghoulia and thanks her. Everything seems to be solved, but back in the hallway, Cleo's earring is still trapped in the locker vent. Cleo calls for help, but no one comes. Characters Notes References * "Bad Scare Day" is a play on the term "bad hair day". * This is the first time the term "iCoffin" is used in the cartoon. The term is a reference to the various Apple Inc. products such as the iPad and the iPhone. Continuity * The man serving lunch in the creepateria is Hackington, who later will be revealed to be the Mad Science teacher, though throughout his appearances in the cartoon, he'll always keep lots of sidejobs and perform sidetasks. In Volume 2, a lunch lady is introduced for creepateria duty, though it remains possible that Hackington helps around the creepateria, since he also was the one to sell blood sausages at the casketball game in "Fear-A-Mid Power". Milestones * Mr. Hackington makes his cartoon debut. Errors * Cleo's locker door smashes against the left side of her face, but somehow the earring on her right side gets stuck in its vent. * How come Frankie has braces? Other * This webisode features a total of five Volume 2-style designed background characters that all have yet to make a second appearance in the series. Why this webisode got such investment is unknown. * Does Mr. Where seriously blame Frankie for walking into him when he was invisible? * The scene in which Frankie magnetizes the lockers and electrifies a row of students was also used in "New Ghoul @ School". * "Bad Scare Day" contains one of the very rare appearances of Heath Burns's "backgrounder"-style model~animation. The one other time it shows up is in "New Ghoul @ School". Category:Volume 1